


Late night visit

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally hurt Dick, M/M, Pre-Slash, Seeks comfort from Jason, When Dick feels like he failed again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: “What?” He asked and gently pinched his chin, guiding it upwards so he could meet his gaze. There he saw dark shadows beneath his hazy blue eyes. His pupils were blown wide and appeared red-rimmed, as if he’d been crying. His lips were pale, chapped and bits of skin peeling, but they were curved into a frown. “You can tell me. You came to me for a reason right?”





	Late night visit

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "i want one too♡♡; Dick coming to Jason's safe house after a rough night(he failed to save someone or something). pre-relationship✿"

Jason had turned in for the night after having gone through a long and tiring patrol. He was exhausted and his muscles ached in places he never thought would have before. It didn’t help that he’d been running all over the city on foot, being tossed around and falling off buildings. 

Yeah, not a fun night. He was ready to crawl into bed, snuggle tight under his warm covers and pass the night away by literally passing out. Let that slumber come and whisk him away into unconsciousness so he didn’t have to feel all the pains of his body.

Jason finished changing out of his uniform and gripped the edges of his comforter, flipped it over so he could jump right into bed. As he was about to climb in with a knee pressed to the soft yet firm mattress, there was a knock at the window. Curious emerald eyes fluttered to the wall before him, found a face peeking into his room. He squinted, eyes narrowing in to sharpen his vision of the familiar face. When he put a name to the figure, he sighed exasperatedly.

Maybe he won’t have a peaceful night after all, though he could simply turn him away if the issue wasn’t grave enough for him to care about. Besides, in his current state, Jason was useless.

Jason unlocked the window and lifted it open, allowed the man clad in blue and black to crawl through. Nightwing—Dick, collapsed to the ground and Jason swiftly closed his window shut to prevent the cool air to flow in. Emerald eyes fluttered to the figure shivering on the ground, found him hugging himself, hands squeezing tight onto his arms.

Something must have happened.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked curiously, couldn’t comprehend why Dick had showed up at his place of all places. They weren’t on the best of terms even though they recently just made up. It still didn’t garner a visit from the man, not when he looked to be down for the count. “Hey,” Jason called again and didn’t move to help Dick or anything.

“I just—” Dick stuttered and Jason could hear his teeth clattering, his body shaking uncontrollably. Jason sighed at the mess of a bundle on his floor and moved to gather the man up. He griped onto his bicep, fingers curled tight and tugged him up and onto his feet. Reluctantly, Dick did as he was told and allowed Jason to drag his feet over to his bed. 

“Sit,” he instructed and sat him down at the edge of the bed. Jason leveled his stare at him and stretched an arm out to peel at the fraying edges of his mask. He tenderly pulled it off, careful with the glue and settled it onto the night stand. He then gathered his blanket that he’d thankfully pulled back and draped it across Dick’s shoulder, wrapped him into a bundle of soft linens. He pulled at the front, made sure it enclosed his entire body to warm him up.

Jason brought the back of his hand against his cheek, felt his skin and it was clammy, cold to the bone. It was cold out tonight, but Dick’s temperature was more chilling than usual.

He sighed quietly and tenderly brushed Dick’s hair back, tugging a lock behind his hair as he cleared his eyes of flimsy strands. Jason lowered his gaze to meet Dick’s, whose attention was placed on the ground. Something was up and Jason suspected that something had happened on patrol to cause him to look like a kicked puppy. Revealing a side of himself he often didn’t, at least not to Jason himself.

Dick appeared… vulnerable and it was tugging at Jason’s heart.

“Dickie,” Jason called softly and stroked a thumb up his cheek. “What’s wrong?“ 

Dick murmured something under his breath, but it was incoherent and Jason couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“What?” He asked and gently pinched his chin, guiding it upwards so he could meet his gaze. There he saw dark shadows beneath his hazy blue eyes. His pupils were blown wide and appeared red-rimmed, as if he’d been crying. His lips were pale, chapped and bits of skin peeling, but they were curved into a frown. “You can tell me. You came to me for a reason right?”

Dick seemed to have registered his words, and replied with a slight nod. “I—” he started once again. “It was close.” He said and well, wasn’t that fucking convenient? And here Jason thought there was a reason he wanted to come to him during his time of self-pity.

A bit annoyed, he clicked his tongue. “Okay, so then what do you want?” He hissed, tone sharp and the man flinched back at his remark, shrinking into himself. That reaction was a little excessive and Jason felt a bit guilty for being so petty.

“I just—nothing,” Dick said. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Bullshit.” That was such a lie and Jason knew it. “You came here for a reason. What?”

Dick shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand, sniffling quietly. “I'm—I don’t know Jay. I just, I wanted some comfort.”

“From me?”

Dick shrugged again. “Tonight was, it wasn’t good and I just—I feel upset.”

“Oh, so you come to me because I’m so good at comforting you.” He just didn’t understand his reasoning behind visiting him. Comfort? Hah, like Jason was capable of that.

“Jay, I—I failed someone today. I couldn’t save them,” Dick whispered, his voice broken and he drew in a shaky breath.

So that’s what. He was kicking himself down for failing to save someone. What was Jason supposed to say to that? Too bad, try again next time? Try harder? Like that was even possible. In this type of job, it wasn’t possible to save every single life no matter what.

“Dick,” Jason said. “You can’t save everyone.”

“I know.”

“Then stop blaming yourself.” He wasn’t going to sugar-coat his words. Jason was going to tell him how it was and maybe that’s why Dick came to him. Because he wanted to hear the honest truth and not a version of _'good job, you tried your best,_ ’ when he knew himself how terribly he’d failed. 

“But I, if I just, I was just a minute faster, I could have saved them. If just ran faster, they wouldn’t have fell!” Dick said, raising his voice, growing hysteric and tossed a nasty glare at Jason. A glare that wasn’t necessarily directed towards him but was mostly meant for himself.

“So what? That doesn’t mean it was possible,” Jason said.

“But I—!”

“Stop,” Jason squeezed his cheeks with his hands, hushing his complaints. “Stop blaming yourself. Stop saying ‘what-ifs’ because it’s done. It’s over. You can’t go back and save them and even if you tried, you might have failed again. You don’t know. And in this job, we cannot save everyone. So  _stop blaming yourself._ It’s not your fault,” Jason said, meant it word for word. Watched as Dick’s eyes fell shut, his glassy blues disappearing beneath his lips. He exhaled loudly and Jason could feel the warm breath brushing against his skin, tickling him. There were butterflies running about in his stomach and he felt jittery, his body tingling with nerves.

A brief moment passed by time, silent and all that could be heard were the soft sniffles coming from Dick, mixed in with his haggard breathing that overshadowed Jason’s calm exhales. 

Finally, Dick opened his eyes again and those gorgeous blue orbs of his were no longer blazed, they were clear and vivid, the ones that defined who Dick Grayson ones. The ones that Jason secretly adored.

“Better?” Jason asked and attempted to pull back his hands, but Dick stopped him, covered Jason’s with his own. He held him still and gazed deep into his eyes while at the same time nibbling his lower lip. Jason felt his heart skip a beat and he tried to tear his gaze away but found it hard because Dick’s bright blue eyes were too mesmerizing, enchanting his soul.

“Yeah,” he replied and nodded his head. “Much better. Thanks Jay.”

“Uh huh,” Jason quickly shut away his reply so he could get out of his hold. “Now can you let go?“ 

"Sure,” Dick said with a soft smile on his lips, seemingly better now and dropped his hands. 

Jason breathed out a heavy sigh and took a step back. “So,” he started and did a once over of his room before he settled his attention back on Dick. “You gonna leave now?” He asked and Dick shook his head.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay the night.”

“I didn’t offer,” Jason said, holding his stance because he hadn’t invited Dick to stay. It was supposed to be a quick pep talk and then off he goes.

“Yeah but you’re really going to kick me out like this? In the middle of the night?”

“You’re capable of handling yourself.”

“Jay,” Dick whined with a pout to his lips and collapsed down onto the bed. He tugged at the covers and rolled himself into a fat burrito as he lay there like he owned the freaking bed. When it should be Jason who was in his current position. “Please?” He pleaded with sad sapphire eyes, lips still in a frown.

Jason didn’t want to give in because he was being a giant pain in the ass and of course, other reasons that he couldn’t quite explain at the moment. He was reluctant, didn’t want to share a bed with Dick, but couldn’t find it in his heart to reject the man. Not after all the torment he went through beating himself up so he sighed.

“Fine,” he said and then marched right over to his bed, pushed Dick over to the side. “You get half.”

And Dick just chuckled as he unraveled himself from the mess he’d made. He plopped his head onto one of the pillows and lifted the covers, which were still tangled in his legs, up in an offer for Jason to join him.

Jason just stared at him with a  _‘really’_  expression and Dick just chuckled, nodded his head. Yeah, Jason wasn’t going to get out of that so he rolled with it and climbed onto the mattress. Dick dropped the blankets onto him and sidled up to his side as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Dick—!” Jason cried, tried shoving him away but it was too late, Dick had already latched himself on like a damn octopus, had him in a tight hug. 

“Nope,” Dick said and snuggled against Jason’s chest, buried his face against his soft cotton shirt. 

Jason was doomed for the night and this was going to be their sleeping arrangements. Giving in, he sighed for the umpteenth time and reached a hand to shut off the lights. 

He supposed he might as well get comfortable and huddled closer into Dick, an arm snaking around his waist. “Night _Dickface_ ,”

“Night Jay,” he murmured softly.

 


End file.
